Lou Thesz
Aloysius Martin "Lou" Thesz1 (born Lajos Tiza3 April 24, 1916 – April 28, 2002) was an American professional wrestler and six-time4 world champion, most notably holding the NWA World Heavyweight Championship three times. Combined, he held the NWA Championship for 10 years, three months and nine days (3,749 days total), longer than anyone else in history. Among his many accomplishments, he is credited with inventing a number of professional wrestling techniques such as the belly to back waistlock suplex (later known as the German suplex due to its association with Karl Gotch), the Lou Thesz press, STF and the original powerbomb. He is generally considered to be one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all time. Contents hide * 1 Wrestling career * 2 Post-wrestling career * 3 Personal life * 4 In wrestling * 5 Championships and accomplishments ** 5.1 Notes * 6 References * 7 Further reading * 8 External links Wrestling careeredit Lou Thesz against The French Angel on the ring, 1940 Born in Banat, Michigan, Thesz's family moved to St. Louis when he was a young boy.1 His working-class immigrant parents hailed from the former Austro-Hungarian Empire. Beginning in Thesz's early youth, his father personally gave him a tough and thorough education in Greco-Roman wrestling, which provided the fundamentals for his later success. While in high school he was a successful freestyle wrestling competitor on his school team; as he recalled many years later, he and a friend once "worked" a dramatic match against each other at a tournament, and were amused when nobody could see how much they were faking. As a teenager, he also trained in amateur wrestling with legendary wrestler Ad Santel. Thesz made his professional wrestling debut in 1932, at the age of 16. He soon met Ed "Strangler" Lewis, the biggest wrestling star of the 1920s, who taught a young Lou the art of "hooking" (the ability to stretch your opponent with painful holds). The two formed a lasting friendship. By 1937, Thesz had become one of the biggest stars in the St. Louis territory, and on December 29 he defeated Everett Marshall for the National Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Title, the first of many World Heavyweight Championships. Thesz became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, at the age of 21.2 Thesz dropped the title to Steve "Crusher" Casey in Boston six weeks later. He won the title again in 1939, once again defeating Marshall, and again in 1948, defeating Bill Longson. In 1948, the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) was formed, the purpose being to create one World Champion for all the various wrestling territories throughout North America. Orville Brown, the reigning Midwest World Heavyweight Title holder, was named the first champion. Thesz, at the time, was head of a promotional combine that included fellow wrestling champions Longson, Bobby Managoff, Canadian promoter Frank Tunney and Eddie Quinn, who promoted in the St. Louis territory where NWA promoter Sam Muchnick was running opposition. Quinn and Muchnick ended their promotional war, and Thesz' promotion was absorbed into the NWA. Part of the deal was a title unification match between Brown and Thesz, who held the National Wrestling Association's World Title. Unfortunately, just weeks before the scheduled bout, Brown was involved in an automobile accident that ended his career. He was forced to vacate the championship and the NWA awarded the title to the #1 contender, Thesz. Thesz was chosen for his skill as a "hooker" to prevent double crosses by would-be shooters who would deviate from the planned finish for personal glory. Between 1949 and 1956, Thesz set out to unify all the existing World Titles into the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. In 1952 he defeated Baron Michele Leone in Los Angeles for the California World Heavyweight title and became the first undisputed World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion since the days of Frank Gotch and Georg Hackenschmidt. Thesz finally dropped the Title to Whipper Billy Watson in 1956, and took several months off to recuperate from an ankle injury. He regained the title from Watson seven months later. 1957 was an important year for Thesz; on June 14, the first taint to Thesz' claim of undisputed Champion occurred in a match with gymnast-turned-wrestling star, Edouard Carpentier. The match was tied at two falls apiece when Thesz claimed a back injury and forfeit the last fall. Carpentier was declared the winner, but the NWA chose not to recognize the title change, deciding a championship could not change hands due to injury. Despite the NWA's decision, there were some promotions who continued to recognize Carpentier's claim to the World Heavyweight title. That same year, Thesz became the first wrestler to defend the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in Japan, wrestlingRikidōzan in a series of 60 minute draws. Their bouts popularized pro wrestling in Japan, gaining the sport mainstream acceptance. Realizing he could make more money in the land of the rising sun, Thesz petitioned to the NWA promoters to regularly defend the belt in Japan. His request was turned down, and Thesz asked to drop the title to his own hand picked champion, Dick Hutton, rather than Thesz's real-life rival and the more popular choice, Buddy Rogers. Thesz would embark on a tour of Europe and Japan, billing himself as the NWA International Champion; this title is still recognized as a part of All Japan Pro Wrestling's Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. In 1963, Thesz came out of semi-retirement to win his sixth World Heavyweight Championship from Buddy Rogers at the age of 46. Legend has it that Rogers was having second thoughts about dropping the title, and Thesz responded by saying, "we could do this the easy way or the hard way". He would hold the title until 1966 when, at the age of 49, he was dethroned by Gene Kiniski. Thesz wrestled on a part-time basis over the next 13 years, winning his last major Title in 1978, in Mexico, becoming the inaugural Universal Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight Champion at the age of 62, before dropping the championship to El Canek a year later. Thesz officially retired in 1979, after a match with Luke Graham. He remained retired for the most part, before wrestling his last match on December 26, 1990 in Hamamatsu, Japan at the age of 74, against his protégé, Masahiro Chono.2 This made him the only male wrestler to wrestle in seven different decades.2 Post-wrestling careeredit After retiring, Thesz became a promoter, manager, color commentator, trainer and occasionally, a referee for important matches. Some famous matches he refereed include: * Antonio Inoki vs. Tatsumi Fujinami at Tokyo Gym, 09/19/85 * Big Van Vader vs. Shinya Hashimoto in the IWGP Championship Tournament Finals at Tokyo Dome, 4/24/89, * Ric Flair vs. Dusty Rhodes for the NWA Heavyweight Championship, 9/17/81 5 * Antonio Inoki and Seiji Sakaguchi vs. Masahiro Chono and Shinya Hashimoto at Tokyo Dome, 2/10/90. Thesz became the president of the Cauliflower Alley Club in 1992, an organization for retired pro wrestlers; a position he held until 2000. He became a trainer for the Union of Wrestling Force International, and lent the promotion one of his old NWA Title belts, which they recognized as their own World Title. As an announcer, Thesz was the color commentator for International World Class Championship Wrestling's weekly television show. In 1999, his name was given to the Lou Thesz/George Tragos Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame for professional wrestling stars with a successful amateur background at the International Wrestling Institute & Museum in Waterloo, Iowa, where he was an inaugural inductee. Thesz was honored by a ceremony at WWF's Badd Blood 19972 as being both the youngest and oldest World Heavyweight Champion at ages 21 and 50, respectively (technically, Verne Gagne holds the record for oldest champ, when he held the AWA Championship in 1980 at age 54). Thesz wrote an autobiography, Hooker. He underwent a triple bypass surgery for an aortic valve replacement on April 9, 2002, but died due to complications on April 28, 2002 inOrlando, Florida.6 Personal lifeedit Thesz was married three times. His first marriage to Evelyn Katherine Ernst in March 22, 1937.7 Thesz was convalescing from a severe knee injury suffered in 1939 and from 1941 to 1944 and worked as a dog breeder and trainer for Dogs for Defense and later as a supervisor for the Todd Houston Shipyard.7 He divorced his first wife in 1944 and at the shipyard, Thesz met his second wife, Fredda Huddleston Winter with whom he fathered three children, Jeff Thesz, Robert Thesz and Patrick Thesz.7 Thesz was drafted into the army in 1944 despite a legitimate injury to his knee and multiple medical deferments. He was placed into medic training and eventually teaching hand to hand combat defense for medics and was discharged in 1946.7 Thesz's 2nd marriage came to an end in 1975.7 He married Charlie Catherine Thesz and remained with her for the rest of his life. In wrestlingedit * Finishing moves ** Bridging belly to back suplex ** STF8– innovated * Signature moves ** Backbreaker submission ** Belly to back reach-around combo – innovated ** Belly to back waist-lock suplex – innovated ** Double wrist-lock ** Headlock ** Dropkick ** Lou Thesz Press89 – innovated ** Powerbomb 8– innovated Championships and accomplishmentsedit * American Wrestling Association :* AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Boston version) (1 time) :* AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Ohio version) (1 time) * Cauliflower Alley Club :* Iron Mike Mazurki Award (1998) * International Wrestling Enterprise :* TWWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Institute and Museum :* George Tragos/Lou Thesz Hall of Fame (1999) * Japan Wrestling Association :* NWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Missouri Sports Hall of Fame ** Class of 2002 * Montreal Athletic Commission :* World Heavyweight Championship (Montreal version) (4 times) * National Wrestling Alliance :* NWA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times)1 :* NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) * NWA All-Star Wrestling :* NWA Pacific Coast Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) (1 time) – with The Outlaw * NWA Mid-America :* NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :* NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version) (1 time) – with Jackie Fargo * National Wrestling Association :* NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times)2 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Stanley Weston Award (1982) * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame :* Pioneer Era (Class of 2002) * Puroresu Hall of Fame ** Class of 199610 * Southwest Sports, Inc. :* Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 times)3 * Stampede Wrestling :* Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame11 * St. Louis Wrestling Club :* NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * St. Louis Wrestling Hall Of Fame :* Class of 2007 * Universal Wrestling Association :* UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling :* WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1993) * World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles) :* WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment :* Legends Battle Royale Winner (1987)12 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter :* Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) * Other titles :* World Heavyweight Championship (original version) (2 times)4 :* World Heavyweight Championship (Los Angeles) (1 time)